


In Graceful Tandem

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Three Sentence Tumblr Prompt, dance class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you dance, it's like the universe fades away around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Graceful Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> Three Sentence Fic Prompt: Gwen and Lancelot, Modern Dance Class AU

The music stopped, an overwhelming silence echoing around the dance hall only interrupted by the short panted breaths coming from the two dancers, halted in their sway.

For a short time their movements had been perfectly synchronised, a perfect mirror image working in graceful tandem. It felt like their feet had barely touched the ground, like they were on another plane of existence completely cut off from the rest of the world, spinning, lost but together.

And when it was all over they stopped, unwilling to let go, unsure if they even could. They were locked together, by their arms and their unblinking gaze. It was like nothing was more important than that single moment. Because when you dance, it's like the universe fades away around you.

The sound of thundering clapping broke them from their reverie, reminding them of their company. Lancelot took a single step back, his hands slipping from Gwen, leaving a cold empty space where he’d been standing. Despite parting from their embrace to venture out of their bubble, their eyes never left each other. 

Gwen smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. For the record, this is the first straight couple i've ever written for.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Come and find me on Tumblr on [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/). I take prompts, or you can just come and say hi.


End file.
